


When Your Eyes Lay Upon Me

by aethina



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, They're both 18, gon is his protégé, gon is just pure sunshine, just killugon fluff, killua is a blushing mess, killua is a guardian, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethina/pseuds/aethina
Summary: Everyone has a guardian assigned to them at birth. Guardians can make themselves visible to their protégé in the form of an animal.Gon wants to befriend the beautiful bird that, he notices, keeps following him every single day from a safe distance.Killua falls in love with said protégé, wishing to keep his human form to talk to Gon.And maybe sometimes, out of pure intentions, a lot of love and a little bit of luck, wishes do come true.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 12
Kudos: 158





	1. Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic so it's a bit short but i hope it's good enough and that it’s not too OOC :]  
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy!
> 
>   
> follow me on twitter: @kiliuhan 
> 
> for reference, here is what Killua's bird form looks like: https://cdn.download.ams.birds.cornell.edu/api/v1/asset/39531091/1800

Growing up on Whale Island, bathing in nature, Gon was more than accustomed to meeting all sorts of animals, even befriending most of them no matter how big or small, dangerous or innocent. 

_One_ however always remained a mystery to the boy. 

As far as he could remember in his 18 years of life, he had always seen that one bird following him around, always at a safe distance, enough that if Gon ever tried to come close, said bird would fly away quickly, and oh did he try and try again to approach the small bird. But no matter how many times he tried, he failed, always seeming to scare away the bird, but the latter was never far and came back in no time, keeping an eye on Gon. 

He had become somehow fascinated by the bird and how beautiful it was. More often than not he found himself zoning out while staring at the small flying creature, he could probably remember every small detail: its slightly off white feathers melting from a soft pale blue to an enticing electric blue on its wings and tail and small hints of grey here and there as well as its big dark eyes that always seemed to stare right at him. 

But not wanting to scare the bird more than needed to, Gon started to do some research instead. After looking for a while, he found out that the bird was a blue-grey tanager, he couldn’t help the chuckle that went past his lips at how obvious and telling its name was. 

However, upon his research, one thing had left him more than curious, Gon had stumbled upon blogs and articles, coming from all around the globe, various people talking about all kinds of small animals following them, no one could give an answer and it seems everyone was just as confused as anyone else. Until one comment. He had found it after hours of reading many stories from different people, the next story more interesting than the last.

_‘Those animals are your guardians’_ the comment said. Gon continued reading as it peaked his interest. _‘There's a legend that says we all have a guardian assigned at birth, keeping an eye on us our whole life, we can’t see them but sometimes they can make themselves visible as animals. Some people even say they might be your soulmate.’_

Gon stared at his computer screen for a bit, he didn’t really believe in those things, legends, soulmates and guardians were all foreign concepts to him. He looked up and out the open window, it was now dark outside but his eyes met the small bird’s ones, standing on a tree branch that gave view into Gon’s room, close enough to be seen by the dim light emanating from the room, but far enough to be out of arm’s reach. 

"Are you really my guardian?" Gon asked, letting the question be spoken out loud before he could stop it, the bird tilting his head to the side in curiosity at the sudden words. 

He knew he wouldn’t get an answer. He smiled at the bird, as he turned off his computer and decided to go to sleep. 

Gon didn’t really believe in such legends but that night he couldn’t help but imagine what his possible guardian would look like. He couldn’t help the dreams of them together as soulmates. 

Guardians were created by the gods to keep watch of the humans on earth, meant to keep them from harm until their fated time. Their human form could only be seen by other guardians, to be seen by their protégé and humans in general they took the form of various small animals, often keeping a color pattern close to their human form.

Guardians worked differently than humans, growing up extremely quickly up to the age of 5, from then on their growth slowed to match the human’s until it was completely the same as they reached 18 years of age.

In the heavens, the legend said that after turning 18, a guardian could wish to be with their protégé, if they were soulmates, that wish would come true, they would then turn human and be able to live side by side. The legend was told for centuries and many guardians secretly prayed to the Heavens, however it was so rare for a guardian to be granted this wish it almost became a false rumour, it was now hard to find someone who believed it.

Because they were assigned a protégé from birth it wasn't uncommon for guardians to grow attached to their protégé, as they kept an eye on them their whole life, often growing up at the same time as them, _with_ them. 

Killua was no exception.

The white haired boy switched from bird to human form watching as the other boy fell fast asleep inside the room across the branch he stood on. 

_‘Are you really my guardian?’_ , he heard Gon’s words echo through his mind.

"Yes, I am. If only I could tell you." he whispered. 

Killua had been assigned to guard Gon since he was born. 

Gon was mostly alone, there being no other children on Whale Island, he didn’t really have anyone to play with, nonetheless he was happy. Always adventuring in the woods or around the island by himself, mostly making friends with animals. Killua had always wished he could be next to Gon, be his friend, have fun and play with him. He couldn’t really remember when exactly it started to change, but, at last, at age 15, Killua could finally put a word on his feelings. He knew he had fallen in love with the incredibly bright and happy boy. 

Killua knew next to nothing about emotions but as he grew with Gon, he learned that for him _happiness_ was this one special boy in front of him, a bright light, although sometimes blinding he couldn’t dare look away for long. This boy was also _love_ , warmth in his cheeks, bubbly feeling inside his chest, butterflies in his stomach as Gon filled the guardian’s thoughts.

As his guardian, he was going to be by his side and protect him no matter what, but Killua couldn’t help but think of holding his hand, being next to him, talking to him, hoping for their eyes to meet and not having to say a word for them to understand each other, maybe sometimes even kiss him. _God, how he wished they were soulmates._

_"To the Heavens, Gods, hear me, please let me be with Gon.."_ Killua spoke quietly as if afraid for anyone else to hear him.

From the corner of his eye the guardian saw as the dawn started to bring a dim light to the sky, he switched to his bird form, knowing it wouldn't be long before Gon would awaken at the first peak of light. And as expected, a few minutes later, he saw the bedsheets moving, Gon soon rising out of them, directly coming up to the window.

"Hey, you’re still here! Good morning!" Gon greeted the small bird and smiled.

_"Good morning Gon"_ , Killua answered, only for a small chirp to be heard in return. Gon smiled even more widely at this.

Killua didn’t know what it was but he suddenly started to feel strange. A warm feeling flooding in through his whole body.

"I’ll be right down Aunt Mito!" Gon screamed, quickly turning his head towards his door to answer his aunt’s call for breakfast. He turned his head back towards the tree only for his eyes to meet another pair of bright enticing blue eyes. _Gold locked on ocean._

Killua saw the shock on Gon’s face but didn’t understand until he heard a slow crack and a snap, the branch breaking under his newly added weight, he felt himself suddenly falling. Gon’s head poked out the window to look at the stranger falling, fear written on his face, before he bolted out of his room, rushing outside to check on the boy. 

The guardian slowly lifted his head, soon after raising his body, moving to a sitting position, one hand in the grass holding himself up, the other one slowly rising to hold his head. 

Killua’s head hurt. Not only from hitting the ground but also from the confusion. What happened to him? Why did he fall? Why wasn't he in his bird form? and oh my god HOW WAS GON TOUCHING HIM? 

In his confusion, he hadn’t noticed Gon’s form running towards him, coming closer and closer until he was taken by the shoulders, the other boy quickly checking the back of his head for any injury, thankfully there were none. 

"Are you okay?" Gon asked, still in a state of shock.

Killua hesitated. He still didn't understand, how was this happening? He had an idea but… There was no way. They were just sayings, old stories told to entertain both guardians and humans, he had heard of them when he was very young, waiting to be assigned a protégé, those legends couldn’t be true. And yet, this was the only answer, that was the only way. It was all true? His wish had come true. Gon and him, they were..

"You’re my soulmate..?" Killua whispered, barely audible if only for Gon’s extremely sharp hearing. Confusion spreading on both their faces. 

"Ah. S-sorry, yeah I’m okay." he chuckled nervously feeling Gon’s gaze on him, staring right into his eyes. 

_The bird_ is the first thing that crossed Gon’s mind upon properly looking at the boy, the white silver fluffy hair and enticing electric ocean blue eyes, everything felt familiar to him, like he had known the boy his whole life. He suddenly remembered the comment. His guardian? Could that be him? And what was that he said about soulmates? The boy just fell, Gon didn’t want to overwhelm him, he could always ask later since he had a feeling the boy would stay around anyway. 

"What’s your name?" Gon suddenly asked after a few minutes, eyes not leaving the stranger.

"I’m Killua", he couldn’t help the small smile and faint blush spreading on his cheeks.

"I'm Gon, nice to meet you." he smiled back, his thoughts fixating on the boy, he looked about his age and he was _really_ pretty, at this tought Gon either couldn't help the blush from spreading. "Do you want to come inside?" he then asked, remembering they were still sitting on the grass, he slowly got up and extended his hand for Killua to take.

"I’d love to!" he answered smiling shyly, slowly taking Gon’s hand, his heart stuttering. 

Killua silently thanked the Heavens for granting his wish, Gon smiling beside him. They had _a lot_ of talking to do, both of them knew it.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon gets to know his _(former?)_ guardian.
> 
> Killua is very easily flustered by his protégé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the support so far, it means a lot!!  
> thank you for reading, and i hope you enjoy :]
> 
> follow me on twitter: @kiliuhan

Gon hadn’t let go of Killua’s hand, only ever squeezing it if he tried to let go. And it had both Killua’s mind and heart running wild. 

He had guided him inside the house, heading directly to the living room where Gon’s aunt and grandma had been sitting down ready to eat breakfast, just waiting for Gon to join them. The surprise was evident on their faces when they acknowledged the new presence beside him. 

Killua had seen the two women with Gon his whole life, he knew how kind and loving they were, and yet he held onto Gon’s hand more tightly as he still felt a sense of dread rising in his chest, half expecting to be chased, he was a stranger after all. But he longed to be accepted.

The feeling left almost instantly as if always nonexistent when he was met with warm, comforting smiles and Mito jumping out of her seat, coming forward to hug Killua as she saw both the boys’ hands holding on to each other. She headed back to the kitchen, getting a plate, utensils and more food ready for the white haired boy to join them for breakfast.

Killua felt his face getting really hot, turning an even darker shade of pink when Gon had introduced him as his _best friend_. It left him confused because he still barely knew him, but the bright reassuring smile the dark haired boy sent him along with the excitement in his golden eyes, he felt himself smile back shyly, worries leaving him. 

As they were eating breakfast, Gon had only let go of the other boy’s hand for convenience, but now his hand felt cold and to be frank he couldn’t wait to be done so he could take Killua’s hand again to lead him away and get to know him. His eyes however never lifted off the other boy’s figure.

And oh did he eat fast, almost getting scolded by his aunt for doing so but she quickly let it go seeing how excited her nephew was to show Killua around. She didn’t know the boy but she didn’t want to overwhelm him with too many questions, she could always ask at a later time.

Taking Killua’s hand in his and leaving the table, quickly thanking his aunt and grandma for the food, telling them that Killua would stay for a while if that was okay, but he knew it wouldn’t be a problem at all. Gon led the other boy up the stairs and straight to his bedroom, hand suddenly leaving the white haired boy’s to jump on his bed, inviting him to sit there as well.

Killua hesitated for a bit, standing nervously near the door frame observing the inside of the room. He had seen it, more times than he could count, he had observed every single change throughout the years Gon had lived here, observing from outside as his guardian, he knew it like the back of his hand really. And yet, it felt so much different. Standing inside the room, not from the window ledge, not from the tree, and not as a _bird_ but inside. 

As a _human_. 

It had barely been an hour since everything happened and his mind was still thinking over and over at how this was possible. Killua felt himself getting overwhelmed, his knees felt weak. 

"Killua?" he heard Gon’s voice, filled with worry, resonating in his ears. "Come sit down!" He felt hands on his shoulders, he let himself be guided to sit on the edge of the bed. He had not noticed Gon getting up and close to him at all. _‘Again’_ he thought.

"Are you okay? Are you feeling dizzy? You must have hurt your head pretty bad, let me check." Gon got behind him, hands hovering the back of Killua’s head hesitantly. "...Can I?" it came out more nervous sounding than the dark haired boy had intended to.

"S-sure." Killua whispered, nodding slightly as if afraid Gon hadn’t heard him. 

The boy instantly let his hand down in the other’s white hair. _‘It’s so soft and fluffy’_ he thought to himself, but now was not the time for that. He moved the head and hair around slowly, checking for any signs of red anywhere, thankfully, to no avail. He moved to sit next to Killua, slowly putting the back of his hand against his forehead checking his temperature. Nothing abnormal. Gon sighed, a sense of relief washing over him. _‘It was probably just from shock’_ he thought.

"All good!" he said, smiling brightly at the boy next to him.

"Thanks." Killua answered shyly, gaze going down to his feet. 

Silence fell upon them, awkward only to one of them. Killua wanted to speak, he felt like he had so much to tell Gon and yet he didn’t know what to say, didn’t know where to start. 

"Are you my guardian?" Gon suddenly spoke, hopeful eyes not leaving the white haired boy. Given his straight-forward nature, Killua should've seen it coming.

His eyes looked up at the golden ones, excitement still present, Gon backed away slightly on his bed, leaving space for the other to turn around and sit so they were facing. Their knees touching, eyes locked on each other. 

"Yes, I am." he answered after a bit. "Or more like I was?" he quickly added, questioning his own words. Because could he really be considered a guardian anymore? He was human now, the whole nature of guardians was _not_ being human. Sure, if Gon accepted him, he would still stay by his side and protect him as he could but wha-.. 

"So that was true?! That’s so cool!" Gon spoke excitedly, making the other one snap out of his thoughts. "Can you, maybe, explain it to me?"

"Uh sure, what do you want to know?" he agreed, he knew there was no point in hiding anything from Gon.

"Everything!! I wanna know everything about you Killua! What are guardians exactly?" Gon asked quickly, unable to hold his excitement, he still somehow managed to stop himself from asking all his questions at the same time. 

Killua couldn’t help the heat going up his cheeks at Gon’s comment about him, he didn’t know how long his heart would be able to stand it. He cleared his throat, pulling himself together before speaking.

"Well, guardians are exactly that, we’re here to guard and protect humans from any unplanned accident or injury. Everyone has a guardian, you just can’t see them. Unless we make ourselves visible when we turn into animals of course." Killua answered thinking of how exactly to explain this clearly. It was obvious to him, but he had to think about Gon who knew next to nothing about it.

Gon listened patiently, taking in the words about guardians existing and thought to himself for a bit, eyes focused on the ocean ones in front of him. "Then.. that beautiful bird? It was you, wasn't it?" he then asked.

"I-... well. Um. Yes it was." Killua stuttered, heartbeat accelerating, gaze going down to his fingers fidgeting on his lap, not able to look into the gold eyes anymore. Sure it was his bird form, but that was still him. And Gon had just called him _beautiful_. 

Gon let out a chuckle, a warm smile on his lips as he answered. "No wonder you felt so familiar." Killua didn’t know how it was possible but he felt his embarrassment worsen with each passing second. 

Before they could fall into another flustered silence, Gon spoke up again. "But, wait.. If you’re my guardian and I’m not supposed to see you… How are you here in front of me? And not as a bird? You also said something about us being soulmates earlier?" He looked into the electric and _oh so enticing_ blue eyes which widened in shock at the question.

Killua froze as his thoughts ran quickly, how could he explain to Gon that the reason he was here was because he longed to be able to hold and kiss him, to be the reason he laughs so brightly, because he was so madly _in love_ with his protégé he wished to be with him as a human. No, there’s no way he could tell him that. But he owed to, at least, tell him about the wish and why it came true.

Gon waited patiently for the boy in front of him to organize his thoughts, he was sure it was a lot to process at once. While he waited he couldn't help the small grin on his lips seeing how flustered the other was everytime he said something or when their knees brushed, how he seemed unable to hold his gaze for more than a few seconds and even deep in thoughts, as he was right now, his whole face had turned a bright red. _‘It’s cute’_ he thought to himself. 

After a while, thinking through every word before speaking them aloud, Killua finally answered. "Well, it's extremely rare for it to happen but there’s a legend in the Heavens that if a guardian wishes to be with their protégé, it-… um… It would come true if they’re soulmates." he let out the last words hesitantly, eyes slowly looking up to Gon to catch his reaction.

Killua wished to be with him. They were actual soulmates. So now he was here in front of him, flesh and bones, no longer having to take his bird form to be seen. As he processed the other’s words, surprise spread on Gon’s face for a split second before switching back to it’s usual happy expression. He really hoped Killua couldn’t see the slight blush on his cheeks. 

"Soulmates uh…." He contemplated for a bit, trying to think more of what them being soulmates meant. Suddenly throwing himself forward, arms going around Killua’s shoulders, taking him in a tight hug. "I like that! I’m glad it’s you Killua!" he added softly, face resting against the other boy’s neck, wide smile spreading as few giggles went past his lips as well.

Once again Killua froze, he had dreaded getting straight up rejected, even just turned down nicely. But that, he never would’ve expected it. Such simple words made him so happy and accepted, he could almost cry. He let himself relax in Gon’s arms, his face now buried in the other’s neck as well, a small smile on his lips and arms hugging his waist. If Killua’s eyes were glassy, almost ready to spill from those words who meant everything to him, Gon didn’t have to know. 

The boys parted after a while, a smile on both their faces, Gon pushing himself down and bringing Killua with him so they were laying down on the bed facing each other. After that, the room was filled with chatter and laughter, they talked for hours about nothing and everything. 

Gon had told many stories about his adventures in the forest or around the island, and although he knew everything about it, Killua still gave him his full attention, he listened to every single word as if he discovered the stories for the first time as Gon was telling them.

One story left both of them laughing uncontrollably, Killua was holding his sides and Gon had tears in the corner of his eyes. The latter took a deep breath trying to calm his laughter, eyes now set focus on the white haired boy’s laughing face. 

He felt his heartbeat suddenly fastened, and his face getting hot, and he knew, this time, it wasn’t from laughing. He gulped, suddenly feeling nervous but at the same time his chest tightened and it felt warm, he loved seeing Killua like this. His face was so bright and angelic, and oh how beautiful was the sound of his laugh, he would never get tired of hearing it, he could tell that much. Maybe he did want to hold his hand again and feel him in his arms once more and maybe also …

"Can I kiss you….?" Gon suddenly whispered the words before he could even stop himself.

Killua’s laughter slowly died down at the words. Gon wanted to _kiss him_..?? He resisted the urge to slap or pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming and that Gon had actually said those words. His crush, nonetheless his soulmate, the one he was deeply in love with for years wanted to kiss him.

Gon saw the state of panic on the other’s face, "A-ah forget it, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I didn’t mean to." he mumbled hiding his face in his hands.

Without thinking and feeling a sudden rush of confidence coming from who knows where, Killua pulled the other boy’s hands away from his face, fingers intertwining with his own, "You didn’t Gon, it’s actually all I could ever ask for." he whispered, his face slowly getting closer to Gon’s, noses brushing, lips hovering the other’s, so close they almost touched, he felt a slight tingle as if electricity ran in between them. He wonders if Gon felt it too. _(He did.)_

He looked into golden eyes as if to ask if he really wanted this before he felt Gon closing the distance between them, warm soft lips finally touching his own. 

Killua felt his heartbeat going crazy as if his chest was going to explode, and maybe the fireworks he felt going off in his whole body had a play in this. He felt one of Gon’s hands leave his own to hold the side of his face, letting his own set itself on the other’s waist, pulling him slightly closer. This is everything he had ever wanted, everything he had dreamed of. 

Gon thought he was dreaming for a few seconds, his hand holding Killua’s cheek, fingers brushing gently against it, amazed at how soft his skin was, his lips were too now that he thought about it, as they moved against his own. It was _addicting_. Everything about Killua was, but this was something he never expected and he absolutely loved every second of it. 

For both boys it had felt as if only barely a few seconds had passed by instead of the actual few minutes that did, before they had to pull away to catch their breaths. Gold locked on ocean once again, gazes full of _love_. Blush apparent on both their faces, foreheads now touching, as they realized what had just happened before a laugh escaped them simultaneously, feeling more than happy as they were right now, holding onto each other. 

In that moment, to both of them, everything was utterly _perfect_.

They could definitely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a second chapter for this because i did want to have Killua to explain things to Gon and for them get to know each other a bit to end it. it'll probably also the be the final part since i don't really know where i could go from here so, i hope it's good,!!
> 
> although i might write more killugon in the future, who knows, they're really fun to write!


End file.
